As global environmental problems arise, eco-friendly vehicles such as electric vehicles have been widely distributed. Due to the wide distribution of eco-friendly vehicles, the charging infrastructure for battery charging of a vehicle has been expanded. However, the expansion of the charging infrastructure is proceeding at a slow pace. As such, a driver does not find the charging station and thus has a difficulty in the driving of a vehicle, when the driver is driving the vehicle for a long distance.
Furthermore, since the driver visits the charging station, parks the vehicle, and performs the charging, the driver needs to determine the movable destination in consideration of a battery capacity, a battery level, a distance to the charging station, and the like. In addition, there is no countermeasure, when a battery is discharged while the vehicle is driving.